Voyage vers Port Royal
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Weatherby Swann s'apprête à prendre ses fonctions comme gouverneur de la Jamaïque, mais avant cela, il faut déjà traverser l'océan. Accompagné d'une fille remuante, à bord d'un navire de guerre, le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos.
1. Sur le départ

**Disclaimer : **l'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes est la propriété de Disney.

**Rating : **tout public

**Voyage vers Port-Royal**

**Chapitre 1**

**Sur le départ**

« Messieurs, au nouveau gouverneur de la Jamaïque ! »

Tous les hommes autour de la table reprirent le toast en chœur tandis que Weatherby Swann tentait tant bien que mal de garder un air naturel.

Les invités se levèrent pour aller rejoindre les dames, qui avaient quitté la table quelques temps auparavant, et Lord Ingram, l'hôte de la soirée, se dirigea vers Swann avec un grand sourire.

« Prêt pour le départ ? »

Ce n'était que la vingtième fois qu'on lui posait la question depuis qu'il était arrivé à ce repas donné par ses amis en son honneur.

« Eh bien, euh, oui, balbutia-t-il pour la vingtième fois. Nous partons demain avec la marée, m'a dit le capitaine Nash, et nous embarquerons au matin. Le capitaine a dit qu'il avait quelques détails à régler et que ce sera son premier lieutenant qui nous conduira à bord.

– Le capitaine Nash, oui, j'en ai entendu dire beaucoup de bien. Il commande le HMS _Intrépide_, un des plus beau vaisseau de ligne de la flotte.

– Je trouve étrange que vous fassiez le voyage sur un vaisseau de la Royal Navy, tout de même, intervint un autre invité, un grand homme rougeaud du nom d'Octavian Ford, les navires de la Compagnie des Indes sont nettement plus confortables.

– C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, approuva Swann, mais vous savez tout comme moi que la décision s'est prise si vite… De plus nous ne serons que quatre passagers, ma fille, sa femme de chambre, mon valet et moi. Ils nous trouveront bien de la place, et j'ai pensé à emporter quelques provisions de bouche. En plus de celles du capitaine, nous n'aurons sans doute pas à nous contenter de l'ordinaire du bord avant la fin du voyage ! »

Ford hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« À propos de la Compagnie des Indes, avez-vous entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé au plus jeune fils de Lord Beckett ? lança Ingram avec le sourire réjoui qu'on adopte quand un adversaire de longue date tombe enfin sur un os.

– Non. Je ne crois pas le connaître, d'ailleurs, répondit Swann, intéressé malgré tout.

– Figurez-vous qu'il comptait faire carrière dans la Compagnie, et avec ses appuis, son père lui a trouvé une place très avantageuse. Personne ne doutait que son ascension serait fulgurante, quand tout s'est écroulé comme un château de cartes. »

Ingram fit une pause qui poussa Ford à exprimer son impatience :

« Alors ? demanda –t-il.

– Les directeurs de la Compagnie avaient besoin d'urgence d'un capitaine pour une cargaison délicate – des esclaves – et le jeune Cutler Beckett s'est porté garant d'un de ses amis, un rien du tout dont j'ai oublié le nom, vraiment sorti de nulle part, qui, à peine était-il en possession du chargement… vous ne devinerez jamais.

– Il est allé le revendre à son compte ?

– Encore mieux, il a relâché tous les esclaves sur une côte quelconque.

– Ce devait être un de ces abolitionnistes exaltés comme on en voit quelquefois, fit Swann en secouant la tête.

– Je l'ignore. En tout cas, Beckett aurait dû être meilleur juge de caractère. Comme on s'en doute, les directeurs de la Compagnie étaient furieux, et davantage encore quand cet excentrique capitaine leur a filé entre les doigts avant d'être pendu haut et court pour son méfait.

– Et qu'est-il arrivé au fils Beckett ? demanda Ford, que cette anecdote semblait amuser autant qu'Ingram.

– Il aurait été radié de la Compagnie, n'eut été l'influence de son père, mais il peut désormais s'attendre à rester un obscur gratte-papier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Les directeurs peuvent être rancuniers. »

La conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets, et quand Swann regagna l'auberge où il était descendu avec sa fille en attendant le moment de quitter l'Angleterre, il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures de sommeil pour récupérer de ses excès.

…

Il fut réveillé bien plus tôt que prévu par des gambades et des cris excités dans la chambre voisine. Elizabeth avait douze ans, un esprit audacieux, et la Jamaïque ne signifiait pour elle qu'aventures et exotisme, certainement pas les fièvres, un climat insupportable, et une bonne société restreinte à quelques familles.

George, son valet de pied, avait à peine finit de le vêtir quand l'aubergiste entra dans la chambre, le plateau du petit-déjeuner sur les bras. Swann, grimaça. Il avait un mal aux cheveux carabiné et la vue des œufs sur le plat ne lui remonta pas le moral.

« Vous avez un visiteur, monsieur, annonça le tavernier.

– Sans doute le second de l'_Intrépide_. Il doit être en avance.

– Non monsieur, ce n'est pas un officier. Un certain Mr Beckett, monsieur. »

Swann se souvint de la conversation de la veille et fronça les sourcils. Mais il y avait plus d'un Beckett au monde.

« Bien, faites-le entrer. »

Le visiteur était un jeune homme de petite taille, qui avait dû être grassouillet peu de temps auparavant avant de perdre du poids d'un seul coup.

« Bonjour, gouverneur Swann. Je suis Cutler Beckett, commença-t-il.

– Ou, j'ai entendu parler de vous », répondit Swann avant de se dire qu'en l'occurrence, c'était peut-être un peu maladroit.

Beckett eut l'air un instant contrarié.

« Vous connaissez mon père, je crois », continua-t-il.

En fait, ils avaient été au collège ensemble, tendres années pendant lesquelles le futur Lord Beckett avait mis au point une panoplie de stratégies pour rendre la vie impossible aux camarades de dortoir qu'il n'appréciait pas. Weatherby Swann, pour n'en citer qu'un.

« En effet. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis bien des années. »

_Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal_, ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

« Je tenais à vous féliciter personnellement pour votre nomination au poste de gouverneur de la Jamaïque, poursuivit Beckett.

– Merci…

– J'y ai également vu l'occasion de vous proposer une association.

– Une association, répéta bêtement Swann, pris au dépourvu.

– Oui, si vous me laissiez exposer mon projet, vous verrez que j'ai de quoi faire de nous des hommes riches. »

Swann trouva cette dernière réflexion de la plus grande vulgarité.

« Mr Beckett, je ne suis pas un commerçant. Et je suis déjà un homme riche. »

Les yeux gris du jeune homme lancèrent des éclairs, mais il garda son calme et reprit d'une voix douce :

« Quand je vous aurais confié mon projet…

– Père ! »

Dans un tourbillon, Elizabeth entra dans la pièce.

« J'ai vu un homme à la fenêtre, un officier de marine, il se dirigeait vers l'auberge, je suis certaine qu'il vient nous chercher, lança-t-elle avec excitation.

– Elizabeth, voyons, calme-toi ! » répondit Swann en souriant avec indulgence et en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et arrêta de s'agiter, avant d'apercevoir Cutler Beckett.

« Excusez-moi, père, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un visiteur.

– Ce n'est rien, justement, monsieur s'en allait, dit Swann d'une voix qui avait perdu toute indulgence.

– Bonne journée et bon voyage, alors, » rétorqua sèchement Beckett.

Après une inclination et un dernier regard glacial à Swann et sa fille, il tourna les talons.

_Quel affreux petit bonhomme_, pensa Swann.

« Descendons dans la grande salle, proposa Elizabeth. Si je ne me suis pas trompée, l'officier doit déjà y être. »

Elle ne se trompait pas. Un grand jeune homme en uniforme de lieutenant les attendait.

« James Norrington, premier lieutenant du HMS _Intrépide_. Le capitaine Nash m'a envoyé vous chercher.

– Enchanté. »

Elizabeth lança à Norrington un air de défi pendant qu'elle saluait. Elle avait déjà rencontré des capitaines et même des amiraux. Ce n'était pas un simple lieutenant qui l'impressionnerait, décida-t-elle.

Peu de temps après, Norrington et les Swann se trouvaient à bord de la chaloupe qui les conduisait vers leur navire. Bagages et domestiques suivraient.

« Êtes-vous parent avec l'amiral Norrington ? demanda poliment Swann pour meubler le silence guindé qui régnait.

– Il y a plusieurs amiraux dans ma famille, répondit le lieutenant avec un sourire un peu crispé. L'amiral Lawrence Norrington est mon père. Mon oncle Henry est également amiral.

– Oh, je vois. C'est très bien. Vous ne manquerez pas de suivre leurs traces, j'imagine.

– Je l'espère. »

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel devant le peu d'intérêt de la conversation. Mais bientôt, la chaloupe approcha de l'_Intrépide_ et elle ne put cacher son admiration devant le magnifique navire. Plusieurs semaines à son bord ! Elle en explorerait tous les recoins !

Une certaine effervescence semblait dominer sur le pont et Norrington fronça les sourcils.

« Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, » marmonna-t-il.

Il monta prestement à l'échelle de coupée une fois la chaloupe rangée contre la coque de l'_Intrépide_, et tendit la main à Elizabeth en la soulevant presque pour la faire monter sur le pont quand elle arriva à sa portée, ce que la jeune fille trouve inutile : elle n'avait pas eu de mal à grimper jusque-là, après tout. Son père eut moins de chance et ses bas étaient trempés quand il les rejoignit.

Sur le pont, une foule de matelot s'activaient. Ou plutôt, jugea Swann, une partie d'entre eux travaillaient tandis que d'autres semblaient très intéressés par une compagnie de dames dont certaines, avec un peu de chance, devaient être leurs épouses. Il lança un regard inquiet vers Elizabeth, mais celle-ci, toute à la contemplation des mâts qui s'élançaient vers le ciel, n'y prêtait guère d'attention.

« Mr Jenkins, lança Norrington à l'adresse d'un aspirant qui passait à sa portée, veillez à l'installation de nos passagers dans leurs quartiers. »

Le jeune garçon salua et fit signe à Swann et Elizabeth de le suivre. Ceux-ci lui emboîtèrent le pas et eurent encore le temps d'entendre Norrington crier :

« Mr Spencer, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire ce que ces dames font encore à bord ? »

Weatherby Swann s'était attendu à une installation spartiate, mais finalement, cela ne s'annonçait pas si mal. Ils avaient visiblement hérité des quartiers du capitaine (qui irait dormir dans la cabine de son premier lieutenant, qui irait dormir… eh bien c'était son affaire). Des cloisons avaient été aménagées pour conserver un semblant d'intimité entre père, fille et serviteurs.

Alors que ces derniers arrivaient et que les malles étaient installées, un concert de sifflets et de battements de pieds sur le pont retentit. Le capitaine montait à bord et l'équipage se rangeait pour l'accueillir.

Après les saluts réglementaires, Nash, un petit homme filiforme, sourit à Swann.

« Juste à temps pour la marée, gouverneur. Mr Norrington, à vous le soin ! »

La voix de Norrington claqua et des matelots se précipitèrent dans les enfléchures. Tout le monde paraissait parfaitement rôdé et bientôt, les voiles se gonflèrent et les autres navires restés à l'ancre défilèrent sous leurs yeux. Elizabeth contemplait le spectacle avec émerveillement. Weatherby Swann était moins enthousiaste. Le souvenir des libations de la veille revint à sa mémoire, ainsi que la vision des œufs sur le plat du matin, auxquels il n'avait pas touché, et la bile lui monta brutalement dans la gorge. La main sur la bouche, il se dirigea en titubant vers un bastingage quand le lieutenant Norrington le prit fermement par le bras et lui fit faire demi-tour.

« De l'autre côté, gouverneur, cela vaudrait mieux, » dit-il d'une voix respectueuse.

Pendant qu'Elizabeth continuait de pousser des cris d'admiration devant le déploiement des voiles et le paysage que l'_Intrépide_ dépassait avant de n'avoir plus que la mer et le ciel pour décor dans les semaines à venir, Weatherby Swann, gouverneur de la Jamaïque par décret royal, faisait ses adieux à sa terre natale en vomissant tripes et boyaux.

À suivre.


	2. Rats et Convenances

**Disclaimer : **cf. chapitre 1

**Rating : **idem

**Chapitre 2**

**Rats et Convenances**

Le front collé aux fenêtres d'étambot, Elizabeth observait d'un air maussade l'étendue d'eau agitée qui rejoignait le ciel à l'horizon. Pour l'instant, la grande aventure était bien décevante. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le voyage avait commencé. Bilan des courses : son père et son valet de chambre étaient cloués sur leur lit de misère à vomir le peu de nourriture qu'ils parvenaient à ingurgiter. Sa propre femme de chambre, Mary, arrivait tout juste à se lever pour l'aider à faire sa toilette le matin et le soir, avant d'aller elle-même se recoucher en gémissant lamentablement.

De l'autre côté de la mince cloison, la jeune fille entendit son père pousser des geignements plaintifs. Il ne pouvait pas encore être malade ! Elle-même avait été un peu barbouillée quand ils étaient arrivés en haute mer, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer !

Elle sortait de temps en temps sur le pont pour prendre l'air, et le garçon de cabine du capitaine passait apporter les repas et lui demander si elle n'avait besoin de rien, et voilà tout ce qui rompait la monotonie de sa vie à bord. Ah, non, elle se trompait. Deux jours auparavant avait eu lieu le service du dimanche matin. Après que le capitaine Nash eut inspecté le navire et l'équipage, tous deux impeccables, il avait fait un sermon comme s'il était le pasteur, et elle avait été forcée de l'écouter, s'ennuyant autant qu'un dimanche matin habituel. Ensuite le capitaine avait lu les articles du code naval, mais tout ce qu'en retint Elizabeth c'est qu'à chaque faute évoquée, le matelot incriminé risquait le fouet ou la pendaison.

Pour le peu qu'elle en avait vu, elle n'aimait pas les officiers. Le capitaine Nash lui faisait de grands sourires et lui parlait comme si elle avait cinq ans. Le lieutenant Norrington donnait l'air d'avoir avalé une ombrelle. Les lieutenants Smith et Harper semblaient grossiers et stupides, le lieutenant Barcley lui faisait peur avec sa grosse cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage et donnait l'impression qu'il avait deux nez, et Spencer, le plus jeune, qui ne devait pas avoir encore dix-neuf ans, posait sur tout le monde un regard froid et cruel qui la faisait plus trembler que la cicatrice de Barcley. Quant aux aspirants, ils avaient l'air d'une bande de crétins.

Avec un sifflement agacé, Elizabeth leva les yeux de l'océan, et se dirigea vers la porte de la grande cabine. Elle avait lu tous ses livres, et elle aurait dû s'y prendre bien plus tôt : il fallait qu'elle parte en exploration. Elle ferait son possible pour ne pas gêner les marins au travail et obtiendrait peut-être de ceux qui se tournaient les pouces de bonnes histoires de pirates. Et son père n'aurait rien à redire de son expédition car le temps qu'il s'extirpe de sa couchette, elle serait revenue depuis longtemps.

Elle parcourut du regard le pont, mais elle l'avait déjà bien assez vu. Grimper dans la mâture serait amusant, mais elle était sûre qu'on lui dirait immédiatement de redescendre. Rendant poliment le salut des matelots devant qui elle passait, elle s'enfonça vaillamment dans les entrailles du navire.

…

Une heure plus tard, elle pouvait bien se l'avouer : elle était perdue. Elle se rappelait être passée devant le poste des aspirants : des hamacs étaient accrochés, vides à l'exception d'un seul où un jeune garçon de son âge somnolait et à une table, Jenkins et un autre élève officier tournaient rapidement les pages d'un livre, s'arrêtant de temps en temps à une page pour rire bêtement. Ils ne la remarquèrent pas et elle continua de marcher sans chercher à attirer leur attention.

Puis elle avait traîné ici et là, rencontrant les regards étonnés des matelots, qui n'osaient visiblement pas lui dire qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, avant d'être complètement désorientée.

Elle s'était cachée prestement dans l'ombre à un moment donné, pour que Norrington ne la voie pas, mais le premier lieutenant était trop occupé à tancer un membre de l'équipage, un homme solide aux lourdes rouflaquettes brunes. Norrington agitait une flasque sous son nez :

« Mr Gibbs, si je vous attrape encore à boire pendant le service, je n'aurais d'autres choix que de vous signaler au capitaine. Est-ce clair ?

– Oui monsieur, grommela l'homme.

– Vous n'êtes pas nouveau dans le service et vous savez parfaitement qu'un marin ivre n'est pas simplement un danger pour lui-même mais pour tout l'équipage.

– Oui, monsieur. »

Norrington poussa un soupir puis reprit sur un ton moins rude :

« Vous êtes un bon marin, Mr Gibbs. Vous pouvez vraiment espérer mieux que votre place actuelle. Mais qu'on ne vous y reprenne plus ou vous en subirez les conséquences.

– Bien monsieur. »

Il avait salué son supérieur et Elizabeth était partie discrètement.

À présent, elle était perdue au milieu de tonneaux et de sacs empilés, et personne dans les environs pour lui prêter main forte. Elle se laissa tomber sur un sac. Ce n'était pas très grave. Elle irait vers le haut et atterrirait sur le pont tôt ou tard. Un rat fila prestement entre ses jambes avant de se glisser dans un interstice de la cloison. Surprise, Elizabeth poussa un petit cri.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Oh, c'est vous, miss… »

Un aspirant venait d'apparaître devant elle. C'était un grand garçon au large visage couvert de tâches de rousseur, d'environ dix-sept ans.

« Il y avait un rat, expliqua Elizabeth en montrant la fente par laquelle il avait disparu.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

– Je n'avais pas peur, rétorqua Elizabeth d'un ton méprisant. J'ai été surprise, voilà tout. »

L'aspirant prit un air entendu qui horripila la jeune fille, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Vous dites qu'il s'est caché là ? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et regarda le garçon sortir de sa poche un petit morceau de quelque chose de verdâtre qui avait dû être autrefois du fromage et le poser devant le trou, avant de se saisir d'un sac vide qui traînait.

« Plus un bruit ! » chuchota-t-il.

Elizabeth le regarda faire avec étonnement. Le rat sortit de son refuge peu de temps après, et l'aspirant abattit prestement le sac sur lui. Il souleva sa prise avec un sourire satisfait, tandis que sa victime se débattait pour s'échapper.

« Vous n'allez pas le noyer, quand même ? demanda Elizabeth.

– Le noyer ? Certainement pas. Je vais le mettre dans une cage et le faire engraisser. »

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ?

« Pourquoi ?

– Quelle question ! Pour pouvoir le manger, bien sûr. »

Devant l'air dégoûté d'Elizabeth, il eut un nouveau sourire, goguenard, cette fois.

« Le rat grillé, c'est délicieux, poursuivit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. D'ici la fin du voyage, vous supplierez pour en avoir, mais je ne vous en donnerais pas. C'est le privilège des aspirants de manger du rat. Vous, vous n'aurez que des biscuits, de délicieux biscuits de mer avec des charançons qui craquent sous la dent. »

Elizabeth avait envie de griffer l'horrible visage de l'aspirant, quand un bruit de déchirure retentit : le rat avait rongé le fond du sac et s'était fait la belle. La jeune fille éclata de rire devant l'air soudain déconfit de son adversaire, qui se répandit en un flot de jurons.

« Mr Gillette ! »

La voix dure les fit sursauter, et Norrington se profila dans l'ombre.

« Est-ce une façon de parler, Mr Gillette ?

– Non, monsieur, répondit le garçon, embarrassé.

– Très bien. Alors trouvez-vous une occupation constructive, ou je veillerais à ce que vous embrassiez la femme du canonnier, croyez-moi. »

Comme Gibbs un peu plus tôt, Gillette salua et débarrassa le plancher. Elizabeth le regarda partir, interloquée. Pourquoi Norrington le menaçait-il de lui faire embrasser la femme du canonnier ? D'ailleurs, elle pensait qu'avec Mary, elle était la seule présence féminine à bord. Peut-être que le canonnier était marié à une dame tellement laide qu'il la tenait cachée, et qu'on lui jetait en pâture les aspirants insolents.

« Miss Swann, vous ne devriez pas être là, » poursuivit Norrington d'un air grave.

Aïe. Fin de la séance d'exploration, et remontrances à la clé.

« Est-ce que je devrais vraiment manger des charançons d'ici la fin du voyage ? demanda-t-elle en espérant changer de sujet.

– Peut-être, si vous êtes désobéissante, » répondit Norrington.

Puis, de façon inattendue, il sourit.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Nous avançons à un bon rythme et vos provisions personnelles sont encore bien conservées et dureront.

– Je n'aurais pas à manger du rat non plus ?

– Non, ils sont la chasse gardée des aspirants. »

Elizabeth le regarda avec de grands yeux. Est-ce que ce Gillette avait dit la vérité, ou Norrington se moquait-il d'elle à son tour ? Mais il avait l'air sérieux.

« Je ne plaisante pas, dit-il en voyant son expression de doute. Il arrive que l'ordinaire du bord soit si répugnant, ou si peu suffisant qu'un rat devient un met de roi. Naturellement, les aspirants préfèrent les attraper eux-mêmes quand ils en ont l'occasion. Les matelots les mettent de côté pour eux, mais ils peuvent les faire payer bien plus chers qu'ils ne valent. Ce n'est pas si mauvais, en fait… Ça ressemble un peu à… »

Elizabeth se demanda si elle n'allait pas rejoindre son père et s'occuper avec lui de repeindre la cabine avec ses vomissures, quand Norrington sembla réaliser de quoi il parlait et s'interrompit brusquement.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous ne devriez pas être ici. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner à votre cabine.

– Mais je m'ennuie ! Comme un rat mort, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

– Vous avez sans doute de la broderie à faire, ou de la lecture.

– Je déteste la broderie et j'ai fini de lire mes livres. Mary et mon père sont malades. Je préférerais apprendre la navigation.

– Je crains que ce ne soit impossible.

– Et pourquoi ? lança Elizabeth d'un ton de défi.

– Tout d'abord, vous être trop jeune…

– J'ai douze ans. Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous vous êtes engagé ?

– Le même âge. Vous marquez un point. Mais c'est toujours non. Votre père n'aimerait pas voir sa fille jouer au matelot. Ce ne serait pas convenable. Si je vous permettais cela, je m'exposerais à de graves ennuis. Dieu sait que j'ai passé l'âge d'embrasser la femme du canonnier…

– Oui, d'ailleurs de qui s'agit-il, de celle-là ? Et est-ce qu'elle est vraiment si repoussante ? On ne doit pas critiquer le physique des dames, ça non plus, ce n'est pas convenable, l'interrompit Elizabeth avec humeur.

– Ce n'est personne, répondit le lieutenant en riant. C'est une expression. Quand un aspirant commet une faute, on ne le fouette pas comme un vulgaire matelot. On l'allonge sur un canon – la femme du canonnier – et on lui administre quelques coups de canne. »

Elizabeth essaya d'imaginer un Norrington de douze ans soumis à ce traitement indigne, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait affamé au point de dévorer un rat.

« Écoutez, continua le jeune homme, je sais que ce voyage ne doit pas être très amusant pour vous, mais si vous voulez, je vous passerais certains de mes livres. À condition que vous restiez sagement dans vos quartiers, au moins jusqu'à ce que votre père récupère ses forces. Marché conclu ? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête à contrecoeur.

« Marché conclu, » dit-elle d'un ton morne.

…

Weatherby Swann pénétra dans la grande cabine, et se dirigea vers les fenêtres ouvertes pour respirer l'air du large. Enfin, il allait mieux. Pour la première fois depuis dix jours, il envisageait avec plaisir d'ingérer de la nourriture sans la perspective de la rendre aussitôt. Tournant la tête, il aperçut sa fille plongée dans la lecture d'un gros livre, tellement absorbée qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

« Bonjour Elizabeth ! Je vais mieux, comme tu peux le constater. »

Elle leva les yeux et sourit.

« Je suis contente de l'apprendre.

– J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée.

– Non, non, le rassura-t-elle avant de se remettre à son livre.

– Et puis-je savoir ce que tu lis ? »

Il l'avait négligée malgré lui pendant plus d'une semaine, et Swann pensait que cela lui ferait plaisir de voir que l'on s'intéressait encore à elle et qu'elle n'était pas abandonnée du monde. Étrangement, elle sembla agacée par cette nouvelle interruption.

« _Histoire générale des plus fameux pyrates_, par le capitaine Johnson (1). » marmonna-t-elle.

Swann fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu ce livre dans notre bibliothèque.

– Non, c'est le lieutenant Norrington qui me l'a prêté. J'ai déjà terminé les miens et d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas aussi intéressants. »

Le gouverneur poussa un petit grognement qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi, et décida de sortir sur le pont.

Le capitaine Nash et le lieutenant Norrington étaient sur la dunette. En le voyant, Nash lui fit signe de monter les rejoindre.

« Gouverneur Swann, quelle joie de vous revoir parmi nous !

– Merci capitaine. Et je me demandais, étant donné que je n'ai pu le faire plus tôt, si vous et vos officiers pourriez dîner en ma compagnie demain soir ?

– Ce serait avec plaisir. Bien sûr ils ne pourront pas tous venir. Il faut bien que quelqu'un garde l'œil à la bonne marche de ce navire ! Mais j'y penserais. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Nash s'éclipsa pour mener à bien une tâche quelconque, laissant Swann et Norrington en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Swann se racla la gorge.

« Ma fille ne vous a pas trop dérangé ces derniers jours, j'espère ? commença-t-il.

– Oh, absolument pas, répondit Norrington en souriant.

– J'ai vu que vous lui aviez prêté un de vos ouvrages…

– Oui, en effet, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lire et…

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit d'un sujet très convenable pour une jeune fille de son âge, » l'interrompit Swann.

Le sourire du lieutenant s'effaça.

« Vous pensez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton embarrassé. Je ne pensais pas à mal. Tous ces pirates rencontrent un juste châtiment. Cela n'a rien d'immoral. Mais bien entendu, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que les jeunes filles lisent, et si vous jugez…

– Oh euh, eh bien en fait… »

Swann se creusa la tête pour trouver une échappatoire. Après tout, il n'avait jugé le livre qu'à son titre. Si Norrington ne lui trouvait rien d'immoral… Et il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un père trop puritain et protecteur à ses yeux. Car il n'était rien de tout cela, évidemment.

« Je vous fais confiance, déclara-t-il enfin.

– Merci, monsieur. »

La conversation dériva vers des sujets plus confortables, avant que Norrington ne doive s'excuser à son tour. Il devait relever le lieutenant Barcley de son quart.

Swann le regarda s'éloigner avant de se dire qu'il ferait bien de s'occuper du dîner du lendemain. Il avait lancé l'invitation par pure politesse, mais ne savait par où commencer et George, son valet, qui devait assurer le service, était toujours en proie au plus atroce mal de mer.

…

À suivre.

...

(1) La première édition de l'_Histoire générale des plus fameux pyrates_, par le capitaine Johnson (en fait Daniel Defoe) est parue en 1724. Les scénaristes avaient dit que _Pirates des Caraïbes_ prenait place vers 1725, donc dans la première scène de _La Malédiction du Black Pearl_, le livre ne devait pas encore exister. Mais comme l'univers se permet lui-même quelques anachronismes, j'espère qu'on ne m'en voudra pas trop !


	3. Discipline et naufragé

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 3**

**Discipline et naufragé**

Elizabeth décida que finalement, elle aimait bien le lieutenant Norrington. Le repas donné par son père avait été un peu ennuyeux au début, mais, les bouteilles de vin se vidant, les langues s'étaient déliées et l'atmosphère était beaucoup moins compassée à présent. Pendant que le capitaine Nash et le gouverneur parlaient politique, le reste des invités les écoutant et n'intervenant que quand on leur demandait leur opinion, Norrington essayait de lui apprendre à faire des nœuds marins avec sa serviette. Ce n'était pas très pratique, mais il lui avait promis de lui faire une démonstration plus probante à l'occasion, quand il aurait du matériel adéquat.

Pendant ce temps, le gouverneur Swann était tout aussi satisfait. Il avait pu arranger un repas convenable avec le maître coq du capitaine, et quelques marins sélectionnés par Nash avaient assuré efficacement le service. Il commençait enfin à s'habituer à la vie sur un navire du roi. Tout était pour le mieux.

…

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth grimpa sur la dunette avec excitation. Elle avait entendu dire que l'équipage s'entraînerait aux canons, et elle ne voulait manquer cela pour rien au monde. Peu après son arrivée, le branle-bas de combat retentit et tous les marins se précipitèrent au poste qu'ils devaient occuper en cas de véritable bataille. Nash se tenait également sur la dunette, le regard fixé sur sa montre à gousset. Les mousses apportaient la poudre aux différentes batteries et Elizabeth observa avec attention la façon dont les canons étaient chargés. La première détonation la fit sursauter et porter les mains aux oreilles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au capitaine Nash, espérant que son geste était passé inaperçu, mais celui-ci regardait sa montre, les sourcils froncés.

« Trop lent. Monsieur Norrington, monsieur Spencer, lança-t-il aux deux lieutenants, qui s'occupaient des batteries du pont supérieur, croyez-vous que l'ennemi nous laissera autant de temps pour nous mettre en train ? »

L'exercice continua, et bientôt, les matelots trouvèrent leur rythme. Tout allait pour le mieux, et Nash, de meilleure humeur, promit une ration supplémentaire de rhum à la batterie qui s'avérerait la plus rapide. Cette compétition sembla revigorer encore davantage l'enthousiasme des marins. C'est alors que l'incident se produisit.

Un des servants de la pièce que commandait Spencer commit une erreur – Elizabeth ne sut comprendre laquelle – et le canon eut un brusque mouvement de recul imprévu qui manqua de broyer la jambe du lieutenant. Celui-ci se mit alors à agonir d'injures le fautif, traitant de tous les noms un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père. Personne ne réagit. Norrington continuait de donner des ordres à ses hommes comme si de rien n'était, et Nash, même s'il avait l'air mécontent, ne fit rien pour interrompre Spencer. Enfin, après avoir promis le fouet au coupable, le jeune homme se calma et le capitaine annonça la fin de l'exercice. La batterie babord, commandée par Norrington, avait remporté le surplus de rhum prévu, mais l'éclat de Spencer semblait avoir gâché la fête.

Nash se dirigea vers sa cabine, adressant brièvement quelques mots à l'aspirant Gillette en passant, puis disparut, tandis que tous retournaient à leurs occupations habituelles.

Un peu plus tard, le lieutenant Norrington vint rejoindre Elizabeth, un morceau de cordage à la main. La jeune fille était heureuse qu'il se soit souvenu de sa promesse, mais elle était trop perturbée par le spectacle auquel elle avait assisté pour s'intéresser vraiment à la leçon.

« Pourquoi le marin n'a pas réagi quand le lieutenant Spencer l'a insulté ? Moi je l'aurais frappé ! »

Norrington leva des yeux étonnés sur elle puis sourit.

« Je suis sûr que vous l'auriez fait. Mais Brooks a eu parfaitement raison de garder un profil bas. Je suppose que vous étiez là dimanche dernier, quand le capitaine Nash a lu les articles du règlement ?

– Oui, marmonna Elizabeth.

– Peut-être vous souvenez-vous de la sentence, quand un marin frappe un de ses supérieurs ?

– La mort ? »

Elle ne se souvenait plus de cet article particulier, mais elle ne courait pas trop de risques de se tromper.

« En effet, répondit sombrement Norrington. Même sur un coup de colère, c'est une faute que l'on ne pardonne généralement pas.

– Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Même si, euh, Brooks a commis une erreur, le lieutenant n'avait pas à le traiter comme cela, fit Elizabeth avec indignation. Et personne n'a réagi », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du fait que Norrington n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son travail à ce moment-là.

« Et personne n'avait à le faire. L'autorité d'un officier ne doit pas être remise en cause devant ses hommes, expliqua le lieutenant patiemment. À l'heure qu'il est, le capitaine Nash est en train de parler de sa conduite au lieutenant Spencer. En privé. »

Elizabeth n'était toujours pas convaincue.

« Ce n'est pas juste, grommela-t-elle.

– Je comprends bien, mais l'autorité d'un officier ne doit jamais être remise en cause devant ses hommes, répéta Norrington. C'est la seule façon de faire fonctionner un navire de cette taille. Si on commence à le faire, eh bien… Imaginons que durant une tempête, ou une bataille, un officier donne un ordre. La rapidité est primordiale. Si les matelots commencent à discuter du bien fondé de chaque décision, cela pourrait être fatal à tout le monde. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de servir sous un capitaine qui voulait absolument être populaire auprès de l'équipage. Il se comportait avec eux comme s'ils étaient de vieux camarades, il prenait toujours leur parti quand un officier avait à se plaindre de leur conduite… Mais cela ne s'est pas bien fini pour lui. Les marins ne respectaient plus leurs officiers, et le capitaine moins que tout autre. Ils ont refusé de prendre part à un affrontement, et à la suite d'une cour martiale, ce capitaine a été cassé et n'a plus jamais obtenu le moindre commandement.

– D'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que le lieutenant Spencer traite les gens ainsi.

– Certes, un officier doit également ne pas tomber dans le travers inverse et se montrer trop brutal, mais on ne doit jamais le corriger en public. »

Elizabeth tomba dans un silence maussade. Elle sentait bien que les propos de Norrington se tenaient, mais elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite.

…

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis leur départ, et leur destination était désormais proche. Le climat s'était réchauffé jusqu'à en devenir étouffant quand le vent retombait. Ce n'était cependant pas la perspective d'arriver bientôt à bon port qui excitait Elizabeth ce jour-là. Le matin même, elle avait pour la première fois rencontré des pirates.

Bon, elle devait l'avouer, il y avait une part d'exagération : elle n'avait vu leur navire que brièvement dans la brume, et c'est surtout le spectacle du vaisseau en flamme laissé derrière eux qui avait retenu son attention. Mais plus important que tout, il y avait Will Turner.

C'était le seul survivant de l'attaque, mais quelque chose perturbait Elizabeth. Ce devait être aussi un pirate. Un médaillon d'or frappé d'un crâne autour du cou, cela n'avait rien de courant ! Elle aurait voulu lui poser des questions une fois le garçon réveillé, mais son père lui avait dit de rester gentiment dans la cabine. Alors qu'un peu plus tôt, il l'avait chargé de veiller sur Will ! Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant Norrington et Weatherby Swann pénétrait dans l'infirmerie pour voir si le jeune rescapé avait repris ses sens. Nash avait chargé son second de rassembler autant de renseignements possibles sur l'affaire, quant au Gouverneur, il était poussé par la curiosité, et surtout le fait qu'Elizabeth aurait une foule de questions à lui poser.

Le garçon était éveillé et semblait avoir repris quelques forces.

« Bonjour, Mr… Turner, c'est cela. Je suis le lieutenant Norrington et voici le gouverneur Swann. Si vous en êtes capable, pouvez-vous nous raconter le plus précisément possible la suite des événements qui vous ont conduit ici ? »

Avec difficulté, Will expliqua comment, à la mort de sa mère, il avait décidé de se rendre à la Jamaïque grâce au maigre pécule qu'elle avait amassé. Il espérait retrouver son père, un membre de la marine marchande dont les fréquents voyages l'avaient amené dans ses eaux. Il s'était embarqué à bord du _Roi d'Écosse_, un navire marchand où il avait brièvement travaillé comme garçon de cabine.

« … Et alors que la nuit venait de tomber, finit Will en tremblant, nous avons été attaqués. Je… je suis passé par-dessus bord et quelques temps après, le navire a ex… explosé. J'ai pu me raccrocher à un des débris avant de m'évanouir et… »

Norrington fronça les sourcils.

« Une attaque nocturne ? Voilà qui n'est guère courant. S'il s'était agit de réquisitionner un navire à l'ancre, certes j'aurais compris, mais une canonnade et un abordage dans le noir complet, c'est plutôt inconscient. Enfin, je vous remercie pour votre témoignage, Mr Turner. J'imagine que vous n'avez pu voir à quoi ressemblait votre agresseur ?

– Non, il faisait trop… trop sombre. »

Le garçon s'était remis à trembler.

« Bon, reposez-vous bien. »

Les deux hommes sortirent.

« Que va-t-il devenir ? demanda Swann à voix basse alors qu'ils entraient dans ses quartiers.

– Je l'ignore, avoua Norrington. Si son père est toujours vivant, rien ne peut nous assurer qu'il sera à Port Royal à notre arrivée. Ce serait même très étonnant. Il pourrait être en mer, et pour encore plusieurs années, pour ce que nous en savons. Je dois dire que je n'aime pas imaginer ce garçon livré à lui-même dans une ville pareille.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'adopter ? »

Elizabeth venait de surgir devant eux, et avait entendu leur dernier échange.

« Elizabeth, voyons ! protesta le gouverneur, à la fois choqué et amusé. Je ne vais tout de même pas adopter tous les jeunes garçons sortis de nulle part sous prétexte qu'ils ont été attaqués par des pirates ! De plus, il n'est pas orphelin, n'est-ce pas ? »

La bouche de la jeune fille prit un pli boudeur.

« Mais j'ai été chargé de prendre soin de lui ! Je n'accomplirais pas mon devoir si je l'abandonnais à son sort ! »

Devoir était un mot qui ne manquait pas de faire réagir Norrington.

« De toute évidence, nous devrons faire quelque chose pour lui, approuva-t-il. À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois faire mon rapport au capitaine Nash.

Il s'inclina et sortit.

« Il était tout à fait déplacé de te mêler ainsi de notre conversation, reprocha Swann à sa fille dès que le jeune homme eut disparu. Je n'ose imaginer ce que le lieutenant Norrington a pu penser ! »

Le grognement d'Elizabeth suffit à exprimer l'importance qu'elle accordait à ce sujet et tourna les talons, toujours maussade. Elle se replongea dans l'activité à laquelle elle se livrait avant l'arrivée des adultes : Norrington lui avait dessiné un schéma du navire avec des légendes indiquant les différentes parties, et la jeune fille était occupée à l'apprendre par cœur.

Weatherby Swann poussa un soupir. Il était reconnaissant du temps que prenait Norrington pour la distraire, mais il avait hâte que sa fille arrive à Port Royal et qu'il lui trouve une bonne préceptrice. Son futur mari ferait peu de cas d'une femme capable de distinguer un mât d'artimon d'un mât de misaine. Vivement qu'elle se trouve d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

…

À suivre.


	4. Gibbs et Spencer

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 4**

**Gibbs et Spencer**

« Et comment se porte notre petit protégé ce matin ? » s'enquit le gouverneur Swann d'une voix légère.

Son ton contredisait son état d'esprit : la situation était délicate, pour ne pas dire perdue. Norrington lui porterait bientôt le coup fatal, et sa question ne visait qu'à s'accorder un misérable sursis.

Levant les yeux du plateau d'échecs où les pièces du gouverneur s'amenuisaient à vue d'œil, le lieutenant leva les sourcils.

« Il reprend des forces. D'après le docteur il aura bientôt l'autorisation de se lever. Il l'aurait déjà fait, d'ailleurs, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui. Il est tout de même encore ébranlé par ce qu'il a vécu.

– C'est compréhensible. Je frissonne rien que d'y penser », ajouta sombrement Swann, voyant que son adversaire avait repéré la position de faiblesse de sa tour.

Il s'était pris de sympathie pour le jeune officier durant les longues semaines du voyage, et avait pensé que l'inviter à une partie d'échecs serait un passe-temps agréable, mais le niveau était trop déséquilibré, et surtout trop déséquilibré en faveur de Norrington pour que Swann y prenne autant de plaisir que prévu.

« Le garçon a également été très affecté par la perte d'un objet auquel il semblait tenir particulièrement, » poursuivit Norrington, saisissant la tour de Swann.

Dans son coin, Elizabeth, apparemment plongée dans un livre mais n'en perdant pas une miette, se mordit la lèvre.

« Un médaillon offert par son père. Il prétend l'avoir eu au cou lorsqu'il est tombé à l'eau, mais quand il s'est réveillé, ce dernier avait disparu.

– Grand Dieu ! Un matelot l'aurait-il volé ? demanda Swann avant d'avancer judicieusement son dernier cavalier pour protéger son roi.

– Ce serait ennuyeux. Les membres de l'équipage ne sont pas tous des enfants de chœur, loin s'en faut. Plutôt des repris de justice, dans certains cas ! Si un voleur est découvert à bord, le sort que lui réserve ses camarades est généralement pire que la sentence du Code maritime. Ils tiennent trop à leurs maigres possessions pour être indulgents. Cependant je n'y crois guère. Le jeune Turner a dû perdre son médaillon durant sa nuit en mer, sans s'en rendre compte. Inutile d'organiser une fouille, » répondit Norrington, prenant le cavalier sans faire montre de la moindre pitié.

Elizabeth se détendit. Elle se doutait que même en cas de recherches, ses bagages ne seraient pas fouillés étant donné son rang, mais faire peser des soupçons injustifiés sur d'autres auraient été fort désagréable. D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment volé le médaillon. Elle l'avait juste mis à l'abri pour protéger Will. Elle le lui rendrait au moment opportun, naturellement.

…

Le vent était tombé et ils arriveraient à Port Royal plus tard que prévu, apprit Elizabeth quelques jours plus tard. D'un côté, elle se sentait frustrée. Elle avait hâte de découvrir sa nouvelle demeure, et si les provisions n'étaient pas encore trop gâtées, l'eau n'avait plus rien de frais. D'un autre côté, elle s'amusait trop avec son nouveau compagnon de jeu pour désirer que le voyage se termine.

Dès que Will avait été d'attaque, Elizabeth l'avait pris sous son aile et depuis, ils exploraient le navire sous tous les angles, ce qui se révélait beaucoup plus satisfaisant que lors de sa première tentative. Son père avait tout d'abord rechigné à la voir passer autant de temps avec le garçon, pensant qu'il risquait d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle. Concluant que Will se contentait de suivre Elizabeth partout avec de grands yeux admiratifs et qu'il semblait par ailleurs gentil et bien élevé, Swann avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait de plus fortes chances pour que sa fille entraîne le naufragé dans quelques bêtises que l'inverse.

À présent, les deux enfants se trouvaient sur la galerie de poupe, essayant vainement de pêcher quelques poissons pour le repas du soir avec une canne à pêche de fortune. Swann les observait depuis la cabine où il dégustait du xérès avec le capitaine Nash et le lieutenant Norrington. Il doutait que la pêche soit miraculeuse, mais au moins sa fille se tenait-elle tranquille.

« Nous ne serons pas encalminés longtemps, déclarait Nash, j'estime que dès demain après-midi, le vent… »

Il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte. Sur son ordre, l'aspirant Gillette entra.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, déclara-t-il en saluant, mais il y a eu un… accident.

– Quoi donc ? Eh bien, parlez ! »

Intrigués, Elizabeth et Will levèrent les yeux de la canne à pêche et écoutèrent les adultes.

« Mr Gibbs a frappé le lieutenant Spencer, Monsieur.

– Allons bon. Comment va Spencer ?

– Gibbs lui a fait sauter deux dents, Monsieur. Il ne l'a pas loupé, ajouta Gillette avec un sourire réjoui.

– Je ne vous ai pas demandé une appréciation personnelle de la situation, monsieur Gillette ! J'imagine que Mr Gibbs a été mis aux fers ?

– Immédiatement, Monsieur, répondit Gillette, l'air moins gai. Le lieutenant Spencer est à l'infirmerie.

– Sait-on la raison du geste de Gibbs ?

– Le lieutenant Spencer l'aurait insulté, Monsieur, et euh… Mr Gibbs était visiblement en état d'ébriété. »

Nash et Norrington s'excusèrent et quittèrent la cabine à la suite de Gillette.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » demanda doucement Will.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa discussion avec Norrington sur le sujet, quelques semaines auparavant.

…

Le vent se leva le lendemain comme l'avait prédit le capitaine Nash, mais l'humeur de l'équipage ne s'améliora pas pour autant. L'arrestation de Gibbs, qui croupissait à fond de cale en attendant son jugement, avait jeté un froid et tout le monde vaquait à ses tâches d'un air maussade. Elizabeth savait que Spencer avait exigé que Gibbs soit immédiatement pendu à la grande vergue pour son crime, mais Nash avait refusé, même s'il en avait le pouvoir. Le sort du marin serait fixé à son arrivée à Port Royal.

Les officiers étaient aussi tendus que leurs subordonnés, craignant un nouvel éclat, et faisaient de leur mieux pour maintenir la discipline tout en essayant de ne pas froisser les susceptibilités. Au milieu de cette situation délicate, seul le lieutenant Spencer semblait décider à ne pas y mettre du sien. Les deux incisives qui lui manquaient désormais ne pouvaient que rappeler sans cesse qu'un matelot lui avait manqué de respect et il redoublait de sévérité en espérant se faire plus craindre.

Dans ce climat morose, le gouverneur Swann avait plus envie que jamais de voir la fin du voyage. Même la compagnie de Norrington ne lui faisait plus autant plaisir qu'avant tant celui-ci se montrait inexplicablement sombre.

« Quelque chose vous tourmenterait-il ? » demanda-t-il finalement après la première défaite du lieutenant aux échecs.

Norrington hésita un moment.

« Je crains d'avoir failli à mon devoir, » avoua-t-il finalement.

Swann leva des sourcils étonnés.

« S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, peut-être que toute cette regrettable affaire aurait pu être évitée. Je savais que Gibbs buvait en cachette. Je l'avais déjà surpris. J'ai décidé de lui laisser une chance, mais j'aurais dû le signaler au capitaine, ou le faire punir. Quelques coups de fouet lui auraient remis les idées en place, au moins jusqu'à la fin du voyage. À présent, il n'y a plus d'échappatoire pour lui. »

Le gouverneur trouvait cette histoire fâcheuse, mais il trouvait que Norrington la prenait un peu trop à cœur.

« Mais ce Gibbs connaissait les risques, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que le règlement était lu à toutes les recrues, et relu tous les dimanches ? Et sans vouloir dénigrer un de vos collègues officiers, ce Spencer ne semble pas très bien savoir s'y prendre. Un incident de ce type allait arriver tôt ou tard, quoi que vous fassiez. »

Norrington hocha la tête mais il ne paraissait pas totalement convaincu.

Elizabeth non plus n'était pas de la meilleure humeur. Un peu plus tard, alors que Norrington leur montrait, à elle et Will, comment estimer la position d'un navire en pleine mer (elle était complètement perdue mais n'osait pas l'avouer), elle lâcha, pour la dixième fois :

« Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

– Non, mes calculs sont exacts, répondit distraitement le lieutenant.

– Je ne parlais pas de ça, je pensais à Gibbs. Ils ne vont quand même pas le pendre ?

– Non, ils pourraient aussi le faire fouetter devant toute la flotte, et il y a peu de chance qu'il réchappe à un tel traitement, soupira Norrington. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Le règlement est très clair. C'est regrettable mais…

– Je n'aime pas du tout votre règlement, marmonna Elizabeth d'un ton boudeur. Sur un navire pirate…

– Nous ne sommes pas sur un navire pirate.

– Eh bien je préférerais que c'en soit un !

– Bien, dit sèchement Norrington. Est-ce que ce que je raconte sur la position d'un navire vous intéresse le moins du monde ?

– Pas du tout, rétorqua Elizabeth, qui avait à présent envie de se disputer avec n'importe qui.

– Bien, répéta Norrington. Alors vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je prends congé. »

Il salua d'un air raide et s'éloigna. Elizabeth le regarda partir sans trop savoir que penser. Elle n'avait pas voulu le vexer. Au fond, elle l'aimait bien. Mais dès qu'il était question de son fichu règlement, il pouvait devenir franchement pénible. Ne pouvait-il pas reconnaître que pendre Gibbs juste pour avoir frappé un imbécile comme Spencer était mal ?

« Ce serait mieux si on était sur un navire pirate, non ? dit-elle à Will guettant un soutien.

– Je ne crois pas, non » répondit-il d'un air malheureux, la contredisant pour la première fois.

Elizabeth se leva pour regagner sa cabine. Ils l'énervaient tous. Et il y avait décidément quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec Will. C'était un pirate, le médaillon autour de son cou en faisait foi, non ? Pourtant, il prétendait faire partie de l'équipage du navire qui avait été attaqué, et il semblait haïr les pirates. Soit il était un très bon comédien, soit son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route. Éclaircir ce mystère l'empêcherait de penser au sort de Gibbs, décida-t-elle.

…

À suivre.


	5. Port Royal

**Disclaimer & rating : **cf. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 5**

**Port Royal**

Elizabeth n'avait toujours pas résolu le mystère William Turner quand l'_Intrépide_ entra dans la baie de Port Royal quelques jours plus tard. Elle contempla avec ravissement les collines luxuriantes qui surplombaient la ville et les navires à l'ancre dans le port, allant du simple bateau de pêche au riche vaisseau marchand en passant par de petits bricks de la Marine royale.

Derrière elle, son père observait la ville avec moins d'enthousiasme. Les maisons sur les hauteurs avaient fière allure, et ils ne tarderaient pas à emménager dans l'une d'elle, mais le reste de la cité ne payait pas de mine.

« Regarde Will, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? dit Elizabeth en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Will approuva en dévorant des yeux les navires marchands. Son père servait peut-être à bord de l'un d'eux.

« À propos, où vas-tu habiter, à présent ? continua la jeune fille. Vas-tu rester sur le navire ? Tu peux venir chez nous, si tu veux.

– Voyons, Elizabeth ! » protesta son père en riant.

Will secoua la tête

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, miss Swann, le lieutenant Norrington m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à le suivre à terre. Il va louer un logement parce que l'_Intrépide_ va être mis en cale sèche. Il a dit que comme ça je pourrai à la fois chercher mon père et une place d'apprenti quelque part, au cas où.

– C'est gentil de sa part, » dit Elizabeth d'un ton pincé.

Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur dispute à propos de Gibbs.

Le reste de la journée fut bien occupé. Après les adieux à l'équipage et le débarquement, un petit comité d'accueil avait reçu Weatherby Swann et sa fille. Mr Allen, un des planteurs de l'île qui avait brièvement assuré les fonctions de gouverneur, les escorta à leur nouvelle demeure. Swann avait eu le temps de prendre quelques dispositions avant leur départ pour avoir une maison meublée et prête à les recevoir, et il fut satisfait de voir que du logement lui-même à l'équipe de domestiques engagés, tout semblait pour l'instant parfait. À peine eurent-ils le temps de se poser qu'ils furent à nouveau pris en main par Allen, et conduit chez lui pour le thé. On leur présenta à nouveau une foule de gens (Elizabeth allait mordre si quelqu'un se penchait encore sur elle en s'extasiant sur « la charmante enfant ») et ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils purent réellement souffler.

Malgré sa fatigue, Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de contempler la vue auparavant, et de nuit, la baie était magnifique et mystérieuse. Ce serait follement excitant de pouvoir admirer les navires qui rentraient au port ou partaient vers de nouvelles aventures. Mais certainement pas aussi excitant que de retourner à bord d'un de ces mêmes navires. Le voyage était terminé à présent. Elle espérait tout de même pouvoir revoir Will.

…

Le lendemain, Elizabeth prenait son petit déjeuner quand son père entra dans la pièce, très agité.

« On n'a pas idée du nombres d'ennuis qu'amène une prise de fonction telle que la mienne, se plaignit-il. Je viens de discuter avec Mr Allen, et il a affirmé de façon presque catégorique que je ferais bien d'organiser un bal sous peu, et d'inviter « tout ce qui comptait ». Seigneur, je n'ai rien contre les réjouissances, mais s'imaginent-ils que c'est ma priorité ? Je sais à peine à qui m'adresser. »

Il repartit tout en se lamentant, laissant sa fille terminer son repas. Elizabeth ne se sentait pas très concernée. Elle était encore trop jeune pour aller au bal, et sa participation à la fête consisterait certainement à être exhibée en début de soirée pour qu'on se pâme de nouveau sur la « charmante enfant » avant de l'envoyer se coucher. Non merci.

Le gouverneur parvint néanmoins à s'organiser, et fut en mesure de recevoir la bonne société de Port Royal comme il se devait en un délai de temps qui lui faisait honneur. Comme Elizabeth s'y attendait, son rôle se borna à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle n'alla pas se coucher tout de suite cependant. Ou, si on l'envoya effectivement se coucher tout de suite, elle échappa à la vigilance de sa gouvernante pour se caler en haut des escaliers, à l'abri des regards, et observer les couples évoluer. Elle aperçut Norrington en grande conversation avec une jolie jeune fille à qui elle avait été présentée plus tôt, Miss Jameson (une des rares à ne pas avoir roucoulé qu'elle était une « charmante enfant » ce qui était tout à son honneur), qu'il invita peu après à danser. Elizabeth resta un moment, puis, le sommeil venant, se glissa dans sa chambre.

Le jour suivant, alors qu'elle se promenait dans le jardin, courant d'une plante tropicale à l'autre et se promettant d'apprendre leurs noms, elle eut la surprise de voir le lieutenant Norrington la rejoindre.

« Bonjour Miss Swann, » dit-il.

Elle lui rendit poliment son salut. Même si elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés en très bon terme, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de poursuivre leur querelle. D'autant, s'avoua-t-elle avec un soupçon de culpabilité, qu'elle n'avait pas accordé une pensée au sujet de celle-ci ces derniers temps. Le pauvre Gibbs était-il même encore en vie ?

« Bonjour lieutenant. »

Elle se retint de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais il eut le bon goût de lui fournir la réponse aussitôt.

« J'accompagnais le capitaine Nash, mais sa conversation avec votre père a pris un tour plus confidentiel. »

Ils s'entretinrent alors cordialement de choses et d'autres. Est-ce que Port Royal plaisait à Elizabeth ? Le climat n'était-il pas trop rude ? Comment allait Will ? Avait-il retrouvé son père ?

Elizabeth était à nouveau à l'aise avec le jeune officier, et ravie de pouvoir de nouveau parler plus librement que d'habitude.

« Je vous ai aperçu au bal hier soir. Vous avez dansé avec Miss Jameson.

– En effet.

– Vous allez l'épouser ? »

Un instant pris au dépourvu par une question aussi directe, Norrington se mit à rire.

« Seigneur, non ! C'est à peine si je la connais ! Et même dans le cas contraire, il est un peu tôt pour que je songe à me marier.

– Vous n'êtes pourtant pas si jeune.

– Merci, Miss Swann, de me rappeler que je suis un vieillard qui atteindra sous peu l'âge canonique de vingt-trois ans.

– Excusez-moi. Mais enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

– De toute façon, c'est moins une question d'âge qu'une question de situation. Je ne suis qu'un simple lieutenant. Si je me retrouvais en demi-solde, ce qui peut arriver n'importe quand, je serais incapable de faire vivre un ménage. Non, je devrais attendre d'être capitaine de vaisseau avant de caresser ce genre d'ambition. Autant dire que j'ai le temps avant de me mettre la corde au cou ! »

Comme d'habitude avec Norrington, Elizabeth voyait ce qu'il y avait de parfaitement raisonnable dans ses propos, mais elle n'arrivait pas à partager son point de vue.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions, Miss Swann ? » s'enquit Norrington avec un sourire amusé.

Elizabeth fit mine de réfléchir.

« Oui, il y a bien quelque chose. J'aurais dû poser la question plus tôt mais je n'y pensais jamais. C'est à propos de ces articles que le capitaine Nash lit toutes les semaines, à bord. Il y en a un que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. Celui où l'on parle des marins qui devraient être punis de mort pour avoir commis le péché de sodomie sur un homme ou un animal. De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? »

La jeune fille savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Le mot l'avait tout de suite intriguée et elle n'avait rien eu de plus pressé que d'en chercher la définition dans un des dictionnaires de son père. Mais elle voulait taquiner l'imperturbable Norrington, et la réaction escomptée ne se fit pas attendre.

« Euh, oh, eh bien à vrai dire… Je ne crois pas que vous ayez à vous inquiéter de ce péché particulier. Ce n'est pas comme si vous risquiez, euh, de vous en rendre coupable, balbutia le jeune homme, le teint écarlate.

– Il y a peu de chance que j'ai à calculer un cap, mais vous aviez bien commencé à m'enseigner les rudiments de la navigation, dit Elizabeth, impitoyable.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment comparable… Oh, mais n'est-ce pas le lieutenant Spencer ? »

Le soulagement dans sa voix était manifeste, et Elizabeth, levant les yeux, vit qu'effectivement l'officier qu'elle aimait le moins de tout l'équipage de l'_Intrépide_ remontait l'allée d'un pas vif.

« Eh bien, Mr Spencer, que se passe-t-il ? »

Les mains croisées dans le dos, Norrington avait retrouvé toute son assurance.

« Gibbs ! Ce salopard a pris la fuite ! »

Son supérieur ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer du regard, et Spencer se reprit :

« Excusez-moi, monsieur. Mr Gibbs s'est enfui et je dois en informer le capitaine Nash. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison, suivis d'Elizabeth. Un instant plus tard, Spencer faisait son rapport à Nash et au gouverneur Swann.

« Vous dîtes donc que durant son transfert de l'_Intrépide_ à la prison de Fort Charles, où Gibbs devait attendre son jugement, il a profité d'une bousculade sur les quais pour fausser compagnie à ses gardes ? demanda Nash.

– Oui monsieur. Dans la foule, on a perdu sa trace.

– Quand cela a-t-il eu lieu ?

– Il y a bien deux heures, monsieur. J'ai commencé par organiser des recherches mais…

– Avec la marée l'interrompit Norrington, plusieurs vaisseaux marchands ont déjà du mettre les voiles. Gibbs a très bien pu monter à bord de l'un d'eux.

– En effet, dit Nash. Il n'y a guère plus à faire que le marquer comme déserteur sur le rôle de l'équipage. »

Spencer parut sur le point de protester. Elizabeth comprenait très bien ce qu'il avait en tête. Gibbs lui avait manqué de respect publiquement, lui laissant en souvenir un vide remarquable entre ses deux canines. Un affront qui ne pouvait se réparer que par la mort, or voilà que l'offenseur venait d'échapper à son châtiment ! L'équipage de l'_Intrépide_ ne parlerait plus que de ça, et sans doute d'autres équipages encore.

Nash et Spencer prirent congé, mais Weatherby retint Norrington, lui proposant une partie d'échec.

« Vous n'allez vraiment pas partir à la poursuite de Gibbs ? demanda Elizabeth.

– À quoi bon ? répondit Norrington en avançant son cavalier. Le port regorge de criminels plus dangereux que lui. Nous n'allons pas mobiliser la flotte pour si peu.

– Mais que va-t-il devenir ?

– Il peut toujours s'engager sur un navire marchand, et prier pour ne jamais être réquisitionné par la Marine royale, où il courra toujours le risque d'être reconnu. À moins qu'il ne gagne Tortuga et se fasse pirate. »

Elizabeth monta dans sa chambre en souriant. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer meilleure conclusion à cette malheureuse histoire. Désormais, Gibbs était libéré de tous les Spencer du monde. Certes, la menace de la corde pesait toujours sur lui, mais en attendant, à lui la vie de pirate !

…

Depuis son arrivée à Port Royal, Will Turner ne chômait pas. Il n'avait cessé de chercher des renseignements sur son père, du moins durant son temps libre. Norrington avait emménagé dans un petit logement tenu par une logeuse acariâtre, et partageait sa chambre avec le jeune garçon, qui lui servait plus ou moins de valet. Quand Norrigton sortait surveiller l'avancée du radoubage de l'_Intrépide, _Will menait son enquête de son côté. Mais pour le moment, il avait fait chou blanc. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu parler d'un marin nommé William Turner. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Will commençait à supposer que la suggestion du lieutenant était la plus raisonnable : il devait se trouver une place quelque part, et si jamais son père revenait à Port Royal, il serait là pour l'accueillir. Mais que faire ? Norrington n'était pas méchant, mais Will n'envisageait pas de passer sa vie à vider ses pots de chambre. De plus il repartirait en mer sous peu et que deviendrait Will ?

En rentrant des quais, son regard fut alerté par une pancarte à la fenêtre d'une échoppe. Il retint un sourire. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait : on demandait un apprenti.

Will se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et observa un instant un homme barbu et musclé marteler une pièce de métal. Son regard erra dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur une rangée de sabres. Les lames étincelaient dans le rougeoiement de la forge.

Le jeune garçon reprit son chemin. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Norrington.

Quand il revint à leur logis, il ne put cependant discuter de son idée. L'officier allait et venait en agitant une lettre qu'il relisait parfois avec un air de satisfaction intense.

« Monsieur ? demanda Will.

– Ah, Turner, vous êtes là. Des informations sur votre père ?

– Non, monsieur. Euh, vous avez reçu des nouvelles ?

– Les meilleurs qui soient. J'ai obtenu le commandement d'un brick, l'_Intercepteur._

– Félicitations, monsieur, euh…

– Merci, Turner. J'allais sortir fêter la chose avec quelques amis, aussi prenez ceci et faites-vous plaisir. »

Norrington lui lança une pièce avant de sortir, aux anges, sa lettre toujours à la main. Will avait presque l'impression qu'il flottait à dix centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Le tout nouveau capitaine ne rentra qu'aux petites heures du matin, avec un manque de discrétion inhabituelle de sa part qui témoignait d'une soirée bien arrosée. Lorsque Will se leva peu après pour chercher le petit-déjeuner, Norrington était encore au lit, se protégeant les yeux de la lumière du jour.

Dans l'escalier, Will fut pris à partie par la logeuse qui lui fit un sermon sur « ces païens qui réveillaient les bonnes gens à des heures indues en chantant des insanités ».

Revenant dans la chambre un plateau sur les bras, Will trouva Norrington en train de s'habiller.

« Bonjour monsieur, euh, Mrs Jones m'a dit de vous dire…

– Oui, j'ai entendu, sa voix porte autant que celle d'un maître des manœuvres. Il est vrai que ma conduite a été inqualifiable et je ne manquerai pas de m'excuser auprès d'elle », dit Norrington avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait rassembler en enfilant son pantalon.

« Je crois avoir trouvé une place d'apprenti, dit Will alors que Norrington s'attablait.

– Vraiment ? Quel métier ?

– Forgeron. C'est un certain Brown qui s'en occupe.

– Forgeron. Très bon métier. Utile à la communauté. Nous irons le voir ce matin, avant que j'aille sur l'_Intercepteur_. »

Will sourit. Fabriquer des épées pour tuer des pirates ne serait sans doute pas aussi gratifiant de tuer des pirates soi-même, mais c'était déjà un début.

…

À sa fenêtre, Elizabeth braqua sa lunette flambant neuve sur la baie. De tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus pour son anniversaire, c'était de très loin son préféré. Le capitaine Norrington le lui avait offert en disant qu'il n'était pas très sûr que ce fût approprié, et son père avait levé un sourcil étonné devant un présent aussi étrange pour une jeune fille de treize ans, mais rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à la jeune fille.

Ou presque. Il lui semblait parfois que tout le monde avait trouvé sa place dans ce nouveau monde sauf elle. Will était désormais apprenti forgeron, et quand elle l'avait croisé la semaine précédente, il paraissait très heureux. Son père aussi resplendissait. Le climat de la Jamaïque ne l'indisposait pas autant qu'il l'avait craint, et sa charge le remplissait d'aise. Même Norrington avait eu droit à un nouvel uniforme et un brick rapide rien que pour lui. Mais en ce qui la concernait, passée la joie de la découverte, son existence était toujours aussi contraignante qu'à Londres. Jamais sa vie ne redeviendrait aussi excitante que lors du voyage vers Port Royal, surtout ce moment où elle avait été seule à voir le navire pirate s'éloigner dans la brume.

Elizabeth replia sa lunette avec un soupir. Après tout, elle connaissait un pirate, même si elle était seule à connaître son secret, et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais évoqué devant lui. Mais un jour ou l'autre, Will Turner dévoilerait sa vraie nature, et elle en était certaine, la véritable aventure pourrait commencer.

FIN


End file.
